


Feline Troubles

by wolfess19



Series: Obey Me! one-shots [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cat Cafés, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfess19/pseuds/wolfess19
Summary: You accidentally turned yourself into a Neko while messing around with one of Satan's books! How long do you plan to hide your new form until they find out?
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me! one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988557
Kudos: 108





	Feline Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Obey Me! is copyright of NTT Solmare - I do not own anything other than the story created below

“No...no _no_ _**no!!**_ ”

You looked at yourself, mentally panicking as you noticed your new features – you’re still yourself, except you now have little cat ears and a tail matching your hair color; whimpered as your nails hardened into sharp claws. _“Nya!!”_

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Earlier today…

“Aww...” you gushed, “Hi, little cutie~! Are you lost?”

You crouched as a little kitten shyly approached you. Just as you were about to pet it, you were suddenly pulled back to your feet – just in time to avoid the kitten-like creature from snapping your fingers. “MC, what do you think you’re doing?!” cried a familiar voice behind you.

Satan immediately pushed you behind him before stomping his foot and growling, scaring the demonic kitten away. Once he was sure it’s gone, he turned to you. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” he asked as he looked you over, “I can’t believe you actually fell for that little monstrosity.”

“Well, how was I supposed to know that?” you retorted, “It looked so cute and my initial instinct is to pet it!”

“Then ignore your instinct and walk away,” he snapped back, “I understand Humans could fall for every cute little animal they see but this isn’t the Human Realm, MC. You should remember that!”

You looked down and nodded. “Okay, Satan...” you sighed, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He drew a deep breath and patted your head. “I shouldn’t have snapped, sorry...” he apologized, “Come on, we’ll be late for dinner if we stay out here.”

Nodding, you followed him back to the House of Lamentation before heading straight to your room to change out of your RAD uniform into some comfortable casual clothes that Asmodeus picked for you during one of your shopping trips together. “MC, dinner’s getting cold!” you heard the Avatar of Lust call out.

“Coming!!” you called back, half-running to the dining room. You arrived just in time and took your seat next to him. “Looking adorable as always~!” he praised, “I could just snuggle you right now -”

“Hands off _my_ Human, Asmodeus!” Mammon demanded from across the table, immediately shutting up as Lucifer threw him a glare. You giggled lightly before digging into dinner with everyone else. “I thought class ended a bit early for you today due to some...incident,” the eldest brother piped up while shooting another glare at Mammon, “And yet you’re the last one to come back.”

You explained that you decided to finish any homework you had in the school library before heading to a store to pick up some items you need. “That, and they encountered a Hell Kitten that nearly bit their fingers off,” Satan added, chuckling as Asmodeus suddenly started checking your fingers in a panic. “Once again, I didn’t know what it really was until you showed up and pulled me away!” you reminded.

“Imagine what would’ve happened if I didn’t!” he snarled back, “Losing fingers may be the least amount of damage done, but what if -”

“Satan, you’re yelling,” Lucifer reminded, watching the Fourth-Eldest take a deep breath and apologize before minding his plate. Unfortunately you seemed to have lost your appetite after being yelled at twice today already. “Excuse me,” you muttered, pushing back your chair before leaving the room.

“Nice going, Satan...” Mammon growled. “Shut up, Mammon,” said Demon snarled back.

Beelzebub sighed and stood up, picking up your plate in the process. “I’ll be right back,” he assured as he followed you to your room; knocked on the door before letting himself in once you allowed him to. “Skipping dinner will get back at you within an hour,” he jokingly reminded as he set your food on the table. “I know,” you sighed, “But I just can’t stand being yelled at for something so tiny – literally.”

He nodded and sat next to you on the bed; hugged you close. “Don’t let his mood get to you,” he added, “You know he means well, but he just has a different way of showing it. He is the Avatar of Wrath, after all.”

You smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, Beel...” you whispered before letting him leave; headed to your desk to finish your dinner. It was then you had an idea.

A stupid idea – and what you need would be in Satan’s room...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Back to your current situation...

 _‘I can’t let anyone see me like this!’_ you thought as you looked at your new Neko self, _‘Especially Satan – if he finds out I was in his room messing with a spell book he’s gonna kill me!’_

You frantically searched around his messy “library” to find anything to hide your new cat ears – and luckily stumbled across a beanie that he must’ve forgotten to give back to you after coming home one windy day. You then wrapped your tail around your waist before tucking in your shirt, holding back a giggle as it tickled a bit.

Just then, you heard the doorknob turning…

“That’s odd, I thought I left my door open...” Satan spoke to himself as he entered. He looked around to see if anything seems amiss. “Probably must’ve forgotten I closed it on the way out,” he muttered, not seeing you trying your best to hide. He then picked up a book from a side table and plopped down into his chair -

“Ow!”

He immediately stood back up the second he heard you. “MC, what’re you doing back there?” he asked as you peeked out. “I found my beanie!” you giggled, “I was looking everywhere for it – I totally forgot I lent it to you that one time!”

Before he could press further you suddenly rushed out, leaving him confused. He then shrugged and sat back down to enjoy some light reading before bed.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Why are you wearing that? It’s hot out...”

It’s the next day – you and the twins had a planned outing together to try out the newest cafeteria Beelzebub heard about. Your outfit today involves a long shirt and a pair of pants with a belt to hide and hold your tail in place; a beanie and a pair of gloves to hide your cat ears and claws. “I just feel like wearing this today,” you fibbed.

“Yeah, but...” Belphegor continued, “You know what, never mind. Whatever suits you.”

“Asmo’s behavior must’ve gotten to you,” the older twin advised, “But I’m no fashion guru, so I’m not complaining.”

You laughed along with him and the three of you eventually reached the cafeteria. “Looks like Satan’s kind of place,” Belphegor pointed out, chuckling, “It’s cat-themed and there are cats everywhere.”

Normally you would pet the nearest cat / kitten as it approached you, but after your close encounter with that “monster” yesterday you thought better. “It’s alright,” Belphie assured, “These guys are safe.”

He proved it by petting a black-and-white Persian as it approached him for attention; you watched Beel pick up an orange Munchkin and touch noses with it. Feeling reassured, you patted your lap to invite a curious Maine Coon and giggled as it napped on you doing so.

_Purr…_

“It likes you!” Belphie chuckled, earning a giggle from you in return; Beel went ahead and ordered your food while balancing the Munchkin on his head. You just hope they didn’t realize it wasn’t the Maine Coon purring.

...it was you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The three of you decided to take a scenic route on the way home, laughing and chatting about some random topic. “And then Lucifer was like -” you were speaking when a familiar Hell Kitten appeared in your path.

_Hiss!!_

You smirked as the demonic kitten turned tail and ran, frightened by your threat. “Where did you learn to do that?” Beelzebub asked as he and his brother stared at you. Realizing what you just did, you laughed and joked about imitating cats when you were still in the Human Realm. “That looked awesome,” Belphie agreed, “You could’ve just done that yesterday to save Satan all the trouble.”

“It didn’t really come to mind...” you half-admitted. You then continued walking when a little butterfly caught your attention – and without thinking you started to chase it, jumping and trying to catch it in your hands. You didn’t even hear the twins calling your name as they ran to keep up with you. “Come here, you!” you half-growled, not noticing a bench in your path until your foot got caught under it.

_“Whoa!”_

_THUD!_

Thankfully you landed on the soft grass behind it. “MC!” the twins yelled in concern as they rushed over. “I’m okay, guys...” you assured them as you stood up shakily, “I may be a bit sore, but I’m okay.”

You were met with them staring wide-eyed at you. “What?” you asked. “Nice ears...” Beelzebub finally answered. At first you were confused, but once you felt a light breeze ruffle your hair you immediately realized your beanie fell off when you tripped.

“Wait!” Belphie called out as you ran, hiding your ears under the beanie as you sped your way home, “MC, come back!”

You didn’t know if you were embarrassed or scared, but either way all you could think of is hiding yourself in your room for the rest of the day. You were too engrossed in escaping the twins that you didn’t notice Satan up ahead; barely heard him yelp as you rushed past him.

_SLAM!_

“What was that all about?” he asked no one in particular until he noticed the twins following you; he decided to follow himself. “MC, it’s okay!” Belphie called from the other side of your door, “We’re not mad or anything, just wondering how and when did that happen to you.”

“How and when did what happen?” the Fourth-Born asked. “MC’s got ears!” Beelzebub answered before you could stop him, “ _Cat ears!_ ”

Satan looked at them as though they were crazy, but then decided it’s best if he asks you himself. “MC,” he called out gently, “Is it alright if we come in?”

They were answered with silence.

“MC, are you in there?” he asked again, but you refused to reply. “Okay, we’re coming in – whether you like it or not,” he finally said before turning the doorknob, secretly thankful you didn’t lock it. They found you huddled in a corner, hiding your face as you hugged your knees. “It’s alright, MC...” Satan spoke soothingly as he neared you first, hearing your soft sobbing, “Let me see.”

You didn’t move as he gently pulled off your beanie; heard him gasp as your cat ears twitched slightly from being gently caressed. “What were you doing in my room yesterday?” he asked after asking the twins to step out; helped seat you on your bed before drying your tears.

“I was hoping to summon a kitten from the Human Realm,” you admitted, “So I thought I’d find a spell that would allow me to do that. But I guess I incorrectly translated some Latin and...and...”

“You turned yourself into a Neko instead,” Satan finished for you, seeing you nod before taking off the gloves and freeing your tail; flexed your claws. He then looked up as Lucifer walked in, stopping a short distance from you as he noticed your new features. “MC...” the First-Born sighed, “What are we going to do with you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

_Purr...purr…_

“H-Hey! Cut it out!” you snarled, glaring as Mammon snickered. “I hate to admit it, but you sound so cute!” he gushed, continuing to pet you until you threatened to scratch his face off. “Easy, Mammon – they’re a feisty feline,” Leviathan cackled. “Don’t say that!” Asmo chided, “You’re probably just petting them wrong.”

“I don’t need more petting!” you hissed, hearing them snicker. “Okay, maybe a little more – but that’s just my cat side talking,” you admitted. Mammon grinned and continued to scratch behind your ears, hearing you purr again. _‘Why does this feel so good?!’_ you thought.

Lucifer would be lying if he said he didn’t find this amusing. “Anyway,” he spoke, “I believe there should be a spell that will reverse those changes – but I couldn’t guarantee if it wouldn’t be painful. The other option is to wait until it wears off, but it may take days, weeks, or as long as a few months.”

“So...either the painful-but-quick method, or the slow-but-painless method,” you summarized. “I’ll leave that choice to you,” he continued, “But do note you may need to explain to Lord Diavolo why you’re part-cat for the time being.”

“Knowing him, he would probably suggest something ridiculous as some form of entertainment at MC’s expense,” Satan suggested, “That, or he wouldn’t mind at all.”

“We wouldn’t know until we try...” you agreed, purring momentarily as Asmodeus began stroking under your chin, “But I do know you guys probably won’t stop giving me all this attention. Not that I’m complaining.”

You then decided you had enough attention and slinked away from Asmodeus’ touch, arching your back as you stretched and yawned. “Well, you are part-cat – of course there’s going to be lots of cuddling, petting and stroking headed your way,” Beelzebub chuckled, “And Belphie agrees with that too.”

“A-As if...” his twin stuttered, unable to stop a blush creeping across his cheeks, “Okay, maybe a little.”

_Ring...r-ring...r-r-ring…_

“Hm?” you wondered as your ears twitched, trying to find the source of that sound. “Satan!” Lucfier half-scolded as he watched him dangle a cat toy, grabbing your attention. “What? Any one of you would do it too,” his brother argued, laughing as you leaped towards him.

 _‘This is going to be so much fun...’_ you thought, too busy playing to argue.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Lucifer predicted – days, weeks, and eventually a month had passed. And you’re still a Neko.

Luckily, Lord Diavolo didn’t seem to mind those extra features when you explained what happened and even issued a special permit so you could still attend classes as normal. The only issue is that your cat-half could sometimes get on the annoying side.

Like the time Lucifer caught you using a wall as a scratching post for your claws – therefore needing to have the wallpaper replaced and a scratching post bought specifically for you.

Mammon had to ensure any expensive and/or shiny item is kept out of your reach; same with Leviathan and his figurines whenever you’re let into his room to play some games.

Asmo didn’t mind grooming you – but he does admit you do leave cat hairs around the place without you noticing. Other than that, you’re always roped into playing dress-up and taking photo shoots with him almost all the time.

Since accepting your new-but-temporary form, Beelzebub learned that your diet had changed too – so he made sure to stock up on food specifically meant to feed Nekos until you return to your normal self.

Belphegor wouldn’t openly admit it, but cuddles and nap times with you seem to be more fun – he would be found petting and stroking you until you both fall asleep in a pillow pile or on a blanket somewhere.

As for Satan…

“I did find the spell to reverse this,” he explained as you laid your head on his lap so he could pet you, “But I couldn’t bring myself to cast it.”

“Why not?” you asked as you looked at him, catching a hint of a blush on his face, “Did it need something else? Were there certain conditions?”

“None of those,” he admitted, his blush growing darker, “It’s a simple reversal spell, but you remember how Lucifer said he couldn’t guarantee if it wouldn’t be painful.”

You do remember him saying that – and the thought of it sent a shudder down your spine and reflected in your tail; your ears folded flat out of fear. He sighed and gently pulled you up so you’re now sitting on his lap. “I don’t want you to suffer more than you already did a month ago,” he continued, petting and scratching behind your ears, “So until you’re back to normal, I don’t mind keeping you as a Neko for a bit longer.”

“You mean that?” you asked, “But then what would you do if I do turn back to normal?”

He chuckled at your question. “Who said I still wouldn’t treat you as my favorite kitten?” he replied, nuzzling your nose with his, “You’re still adorable either way.”

_Meow...purr…_

He really meant that – and that shopping bag sitting on his bed proves it. Guess who’s going to be sporting some faux cat ears, a tail, and a leather collar with a bell; holding a metal tag that has your name etched on it?


End file.
